


Mistletoe Madness

by lasairfhiona



Series: Cause & Effect [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little mistltoe fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Madness

Horatio needed a break from his never ending paperwork so he went out and stood looking down in to the labs, watching the comings and goings around the lab and the current round of Christmas hijinks that had been going on. This week it was mistletoe. It's location never the same from shift to shift and sometimes hour to hour. Placed to ensnare the unsuspecting and ever knew where it would show up next.  Nor had anyone actually seen it being moved, which in a building full of CSIs was even more unusual.

His smile grew when he saw Speed bend her over his arm and plant what must have been a noisy kiss on her based on her reactions. He also had a feeling that the kiss would be reenacted later in a quiet place be it an unused lab or the supply closet. He was one of the few who knew about their relationship and how long the couple had been together.

In a way, he envied them. They had a solid relationship and it had been a long time since he'd been involved to that level with anyone.

He stopped paying attention to what was going on and was lost in thought. He never noticed anyone coming up behind him.

"Guess who's under the mistletoe now..."

Horatio looked up at the mistletoe and then to Calleigh and Speed with a small smile and chuckled when they both leaned in and planted a kiss on each cheek.


End file.
